Here
by Bucin is fun
Summary: To Uchiharuno239/ Hanya kisah singkat tentang Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki yang memutuskan untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama/ Akan ku simpan kau dalam melodi/ Poem fict/ RnR?/ ABSURD! GAK JELAS! PLOTLESS! / Don't like don't read!/ #Sal


_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **HERE**

To **Uchiharuno239** / Hanya kisah singkat tentang Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki yang memutuskan untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama/ _Akan ku simpan kau dalam melodi_ / Poem fict/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Sakura Haruno menatap butiran salju yang turun perlahan. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang sudah tak ditemuinya beberapa tahun lamanya.

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu hari ini, tapi Sakura merasa ragu, gadis kembang gula itu ragu apakah pemuda pirang itu bahkan masih mau menemuinya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang baik-baik saja, sampai mereka terbentur pada cita-cita dan impian.

Perdebatan tak bisa dihindari maupun dielak, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk _break,_ akan tetapi mereka --Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki-- membuat keputusan untuk bertemu lagi, lima tahun sejak hari itu, dimana selama jangka waktu itu mereka tak berbagi kabar apapun dengan jarak ribuan mil jauhnya.

Jika seandainya mereka masih berharap, maka di hari yang ditentukan, mereka harus datang di tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Akan tetapi jika tidak, maka hari itu juga adalah hari putus bagi keduanya.

Dan awalnya Sakura yakin ia tak perlu datang, tapi hati menang telak atas logika, ia masih mengharapkan pemuda pirang secerah mentari itu, maka dari itu, kini ia di sini, dengan keputusasaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Merutuki masa lalu yang terlalu gegabah.

Udara semakin dingin, sudah lewat beberapa jam sejak waktu yang ditentukan, Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah, meraih tas gitar yang bersandar di sampingnya.

Dikeluarkannya gitar itu, dan mulailah ia melakukan salah satu hal favoritnya, puisi dalam melodi, ditemani salju yang dingin tak terperi.

 **-i-i-i-**

Fajar ataupun senja

Tak ada terasa beda

Tetap terisi hampa

Senyap dan nestapa

 **x**

Semburat jingga mewarna

Bertahta di kanvas raksasa

Terlihat pilu di bawah mega

Nestapa di kala sendu senja

 **x**

Tangan terulur perlahan

Dingin dan menyakitkan

Tertindih keputusasaan

Atau mungkin hayalan?

 **x**

Melodi ini terus berulang

Mencari tempat tuk pulang

Atau tetap menjadi hilang?

Hilang dalam kelam petang

 **x**

Langit masih menjadi jahat

Tetap indah di setiap saat

Menggapai seluruh tempat

Bersama doa yang terpanjat

 **x**

Ku tatap langit malam itu

Keindahannya begitu merayu

Membuatku merasa terenyuh

Bak dikau yang tak tersentuh

 **x**

Aku tau ini hanya jadi mimpi

Mungkin kau hanya ilusi

Ilusi yang kubuat sendiri

Dan kusimpan dalam melodi

 **x**

Aku tak minta apa-apa

Aku hanya minta dirimu

Aku minta kau bersamaku

Selalu berada di sisiku

 **x**

Akan kusimpan dalam melodi

Seluruh kenangan dan mimpi

Hey kau, Naruto Uzumaki

Aku harap kau di sini ...

 **-i-i-i-**

Suasana hening beberapa saat, hanya sunyi dan senyap, Sakura Haruno tersenyum kecut, seharusnya ia sudah menduga hal ini.

Gadis kembang gula itu menarik nafas lelah, baru saja ia akan memasukkan kembali gitarnya ke dalam tas dan beranjak pulang, akan tapi suara yang begitu dinantinya mengalun memasuki indra pendengaran dengan begitu nyata.

"Saku-chan tetap Saku-chan ya."

"Oh Tuhan!"

"Maaf terlambat, ada masalah dengan penerbangan udara hari ini, haha, Saku-chan boleh marah kok," ucap Naruto Uzumaki, lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan kesan dewasa di dalamnya.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya, ia tak percaya dengan hal ini, pemuda pirang itu, Naruto Uzumaki, kini berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan seragam kebanggaan pilot, hal yang begitu diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Tadaima, Saku-chan."

"Okaeri!"

Dan langit musim dingin hari itu menjadi saksi akan dua hati yang kembali bersemi, saling mengikrar janji, kali ini mereka tak akan terpisah lagi.

 **END**

Halo, maaf jika fictnya jelek, saya masih noob, hehe. Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk mbak **Santi** , as known as **Uchihaharuno239**. Maaf banget mbak kalau ini udah gak ketolong anehnya, XD.

Tolong beri reviewnya ya jika berkenan, hehe. #Sal


End file.
